ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Scooby-Doo: Jinx at the Sphinx (2014 Animated Film)
Scooby and the gang travel to Egypt to visit Velma's cousin -- Thelma, an Egyptologist. They arrive only to find that Thelma is missing and a mysterious Mummy is terrorizing the tourists! Based on the computer game of Scooby-Doo: Jinx at the Sphinx. Characters: *Mystery Inc.: **Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) **Shaggy Roggers (Matthew Lillard) **Fred Jones (Frank Welker) **Daphne Blake (Grey DeLisle) **Velma Dinkley (Mindy Cohn) *Thelma Dinkley (Ashley Johnson) - Velma's cousin *The Demon Priest (Carl Lumby) - a ghost who was a hight priest then makes a pact with the Mummy. *The Mummy (Arnold Vosloo) - the Mummy who trapped Thelma into the Sphinx, where the Treasure was kept *Suspects: **Joseph (Carl Lumbly) - the merchant of his store, Reason: he seems to pop up and down after meeting the gang **Helmut Pith (John Rhys-Davies) - an art dealer from the University of Russia, Reason: he vanished after he used the green statue to open the trap door, that Daphne was presumely under **Bob and Edna Turnbuckle (Andre Braugher and Whoopi Goldberg) - tourtists celebrating their 32nd anniversary, Reason: they knew Thelma, and that she was going to show the Pyramid, and were upset because she never showed up **Ishmael Masthead (Rob Paulsen) - the fairy boat operator, Reason: he kept an "Out for Lunch" sign, possibly if he was going to lunch or something mysterious **Starry Skies (Masasa Moyo) - a UFO expert, Reason: she told the gang to stay away from the Sphinx, and was the only person possibly close to it *Culprit: **Ishmael Masthead/ Demon Priest (Rob Paulson) - Reason: The Mummy Promised him wealth beyond his wildest dreams, so became his partner. **Joseph (Carl Lumby) - Reason: to steal the Jewel Scarab that Scooby Swollowed in guise of a Cake at the Party, so became the mummy to find the Scarab. Plot: Thelma Dinkley, Velma's cousin, is seen opening the Sphinx secret passage way, then she enters with a lantern, then she found the Tomb that contained the treasure, she opened with a scarab madalion, which opened the tomb, she entered, when suddenly, a creepy looking mummy pushed her into a pile of coins, which a voice starts stating, "Infadel!, you have touched the forbidden treasure, now you will never again see the light of day!", which leaves Thelma trapped in the tomb forever, she sends a text to Velma. The gang have arrived at Egypt, as they promised Thelma that they would visit her at the Pyramid, suddenly, when they arrived, a mummy has scared tourists, and the gang run off, though Velma protests that they can't leave, and that they should see Thelma, they go back, as they meet a mysterious merchant named Joseph, who happens to have seen Thelma, as he showed her around the Pyramid, and tells them if they want to see him again, meet him at the bizarre, then he mysteriously vanishes, leaving the gang dumbfounded, then they head inside the pyramid. They decide to go through which door in the pyramid, then suddenly, Daphne picks up a torch, and suddenly vanishes, leaving the gang to find her, as they split up, Fred looks in a room, where he finds Thelma's dictionary: "March 14th, Afternoon: This pyramid is truly awe-inspiring. The ancient Egyptians really knew a lot about building. I've met a very nice merchant named Joseph. He's been showing me around the pyramid. The strange thing is, he keeps popping up and disappearing. It's all very mysterious, and very exciting.", Fred turns the page, "March 18th, Evening: I've found the strangest artifact. It seems to be half of a scarab-shaped medallion. I've been looking everywhere for the other half, but can't find it. My new friends, Bob and Edna Turnbuckle, have promised to help me find it. We've been meeting every evening in the pizza parlor. For tourists, they sure seem to know a lot about archeology.", Fred turns another one, "March 20th: I think I've uncovered a mystery. An art dealer named Helmut Pith has been helping me with my investigations. It seems that there may be a secret entrance to the Great Sphinx! I wonder what amazing discoveries could be inside? Helmet says it could make us both rich. But I don't care about that. I think whatever we find should go to a museum.", Fred turns another page, "March 21: I am definitely on to something. The local boat captain told me that there's been digging going on across the river. He says he'll ferry me across if I let him help. The people here are so generous! I usually work alone, but now I have all these Hellers tagging along. I never knew that people cared so much about archeology.", Fred then turns to the final page: "March 23: Tonight is definitely the night. I've found the secret entrance to the Sphinx, and I'm going in. I'm waiting till tonight because a young woman has been hanging around all day. I've decided to keep my plans a secret. Plus, my cousin, Velma is coming to visit soon. Maybe she can help. I have a bad feeling that one of my new friends might be up to no good", Fred look at all the pages shocked and he stated, "Boy, I sure hope Thelma is all right." Meanwhile, Shaggy, Velma and Scooby met Helmut Pith, holding an unknown artifact, he states he is looking for something green, and they found the green pharaoh stone and gave it to him, as he places in the chest of the pharaoh tomb, a noise suddenly shook, and he suddenly ran off, then Scooby and Shaggy accidentally fell in, and then rode around a tomb cart, as they are being chased by the Mummy, but they almost try to save Daphne, when they stop at a hidden treasure room, they find half of the scarab-shaped medallion that Thelma had wrote about in March 18th, then they accidentally bump into Daphne, who they save from the Mummy, as they bump right into Velma and Fred, Shaggy and Scooby told them that they found the first half of the medallion, Fred said he found Thelma's dictionary, and Daphne realized that the Mummy was sneaking around the Pyramid through secret passage ways. They went to the Bizarre at the Pizza Parlor and discussed about the Mummy, then the couple, Bob and Edna Turnbuckle arrive and met them at the diner, and confessed that Thelma was suppose to show them the Pyramid, but never showed up, the gang asked them if they have seen the second half of the medallion, they promised to help look for it. Then when Fred grabbed a napkin, he thought of something he saw during the search for Daphne, which was a map. They later went to the docks, where they met Ishmael Masthead, who offers them a ride on the boat for something to look for, they found nothing, while Fred picks up some charcoal and decide to use it. They later return with some change given to them from Ishmael, they return to the bizarre, with nothing left to find, as they pay for a cake at the anniversary party for Bob and Edna, Scooby ate a piece of cake as he swallowed it, then he felt something crunchy in it, he spits it out, as they realize it was the second half of the Scarab Medallion, they put it together, Velma received a text from Thelma, saying, "Velm, do you have both pieces of the Scarab Medallion?", and Velma texted, "Yes", Thelma texted, "I'm trapped somewhere in the Sphinx, you have to find me", Fred tells the gang that they have to return to the Pyramid. They return to the Pyramid, Fred looked at the map, and wrote the napkin with the charcoal, as it became a map, suddenly, the Mummy appeared and tried to take the map, but the gang successfully escaped from it's clutches, they return to Ishmael fast and ask him to take them back to the surface, and they look at the map, and Scooby digs the spot and has found the Pointsetia Stone, they later go behind the Sphinx, where they meet Starry Skies, a UFO investigator chasing after the Mummy, she then goes to search for the Mummy, while the gang connects the Pointsetia Stone to the Sphinx, pressing the symbols, and then they entered, the gang finally used the Scarab Medallion to open the door to the tomb, where they finally reunite with Thelma, who was out discovering some sort of treasure, suddenly Scooby and Shaggy accidentally touched a glass of water, much to the shock of Fred, Daphne, Velma and Thelma, the voice suddenly shouted, "Infadels!, you have touched the forbidden treasure...", Scooby and Shaggy put the glass back, only to find lava suddenly boiling, "...now you will never again see the light of day!", they all start running when the Mummy starts attacking them and Shaggy notices the Mummies Running was actually a hologram. Category:Warner Bros. Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Scooby-Doo